fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dallas Edwards
Dallas Edwards (ダラス・エドワーズ Darasu Edowāzu) is a third year magic student at the Cheshire Academy of Sorcery in the island of Belfry. Appearance Dallas is a tall girl with a somewhat athletic frame. Her most notable feature being her long, hip-length blonde hair which she wears in two pigtails tied by red bows on either side of her head. She also wears a hair clip in her fringe. She wears a customised Academy uniform, a white shirt with a black, buttoned up blazer. In place of a standard tie, around her neck she wears a red bow tie with a skull in the center. Her skirt is tartan with two yellow straps jutting out from her hips and she dons knee high black boots on her feet. She refuses to wear a black cape with her uniform and has stated that the teachers have simply "gave up" trying to coerce her to wear it. Personality Synopsis Magic and Abilities Bubble Magic (泡の魔法 Awa Mahō): Dallas' main - and only revealed - form of magic is one which revolves around the use of bubbles. These bubbles can have various properties - ranging from causing euphoric sensations in others, explosions and also melting objects. Her skill with this magic is considerable as she was able to fend off her headmaster for a while and has been shown to have created her own spells using this magic. She is able to create bubbles through hand movements as well as blowing through her thumb and index finger, as if it were a bubble-blower. *'Awa Shower' (泡シャワー Awa Shawā): Dallas blows a stream of bubbles at the target at such a high speed and with such a force that they are knocked off of their feet: the torrent of bubbles seems to have a certain 'relaxing effect' on the opponent when they come into contact with them. *'Burst Bubble' (バーストバブル Bāsuto Baburu): Dallas blows several bubbles towards the target which cause small scale, yet violent explosions when they pop. *'Last Awa' (ラストアワー Rasuto Awā): A spell where Dallas creates several bubbles which surround the enemy and appear generally harmless. Once they touch solid matter they melt into it and leave a spherical crater in it. This is due to the bubbles being highly acidic. *'Soap Shooter' (ソープシューター Sōpu Shūtā): A spell of Dallas' own creation due to her knowledge of manipulating eternano and has similarities with Molding Magic. She creates a bubble which then takes the form of a long, slender bow in her hands. From this bow she can then shoot long, cylindrical bubble "arrows" from it. These arrows are able to pierce objects. Knowledge of Esoterology: As a third year student of the Cheshire Academy of Sorcery: Dallas studies the magical science of Esoterology and is fairly talented with the subject. She has a great knowledge on eternano; how it works as well as how to manipulate it. It is known that she used her knowledge of manipulating eternano to create her Soap Shooter spell. Trivia Category:FB